


Canción de amor

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cannibalism, Crime, F/M, Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No fue de la noche a la mañana. La idea se fue colando en su cabeza, cobrando forma. Al principio se horrorizaba por permitirse esos pensamientos, pero poco a poco la idea dejó de perturbarlo hasta serle escalofriantemente natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canción de amor

**Author's Note:**

> **Canción de amor mientras tanto**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : One Piece desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Eiichiro Oda. Sí, el fic se titula igual que una canción de Fito Paez (canción de amor mientras tanto), pero no tiene nada que ver con la letra de dicha canción.  
>  **Beta** : Natsumi Niikura.

No fue de la noche a la mañana. La idea se fue colando en su cabeza día a día, cobrando forma.

Al principio se lo negaba a sí mismo, se horrorizaba por permitirse esos pensamientos, pero poco a poco la idea dejó de perturbarlo hasta serle escalofriantemente natural.

Había planeado en su mente cada paso; una y mil veces había recreado la escena en su cabeza y para cuando la situación se presentó, habían pasado más de dos años.

Tiempo suficiente. Para asimilarlo, para planearlo y para masticarlo.

Había deseado fervientemente acabar con el viaje, y así con el martirio; creía que era una buena forma de evitar que esas pulsaciones salieran a la luz. Pero el destino no lo quiso así, y si el destino no lo quiso así, ¿quién era él para luchar contra la corriente?

 _Kami_ le había dado la oportunidad, ahora no podía desaprovecharla. Incluso ella misma lo estaba conduciendo por ese oscuro sendero. Porque para él estaba claro que Nami desde el principio había tenido toda la culpa.

La siguió por detrás, a través de la costa y rumbo al pueblo, esperando a que ella en algún momento se diera cuenta de que él la seguía. Pero claro, Nami nunca reparaba en él, nunca se daba cuenta de que él siempre caminaba tras ella, siguiéndole los pasos, cuidándola.

O tal vez sí, quizás reparaba en todos esos detalles y no le importaba.

Para cuando Nami cayó en la cuenta de que le pisaban los talones, Sanji estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para estirar una mano y alcanzar a tocarla.

Tocarla, era algo que el cocinero tenía prohibido.

Esa mano sorpresiva la asustó, pero de inmediato plantó una enorme sonrisa al ver el dueño de dicha mano. Se desconcertó: ¿no era él quien se quedaría a cuidar el barco? Era evidente que no, y Nami pensó que mejor así, ya que podía contar con su amigo para cargar con las provisiones.

Sanji siempre estaba ahí para ser, gustoso, su burro de carga. ¿Era eso? El cocinero frunció la frente, por supuesto que era eso: para Nami él no era otra cosa que un perro faldero.

Había algo en los ojos del rubio que inquietaba a la navegante, Sanji nunca era tan serio con ella, nunca se quedaba en silencio, ni mucho menos la miraba con dureza. Faltaba el coqueteo diario y la dulzura del rubio, al que tan habituada estaba, potenciado especialmente cuando estaban así: a solas.

—¿Sucede algo, Sanji?

Eso fue lo que el cocinero necesitó para tomar el impulso que precisaba. Inspiró aire y siguió caminando sin responderle. Pronto llegarían a las grutas, el destino final para alcanzar el pueblo. El destino final, después de todo.

Cuando el cocinero volteó, Nami dio un paso atrás, preguntándose si ese chico que parecía ser Sanji, lo era en verdad.

No lo entendía, Sanji era incapaz de lastimarla. Era incapaz de lastimar a cualquier mujer, menos a ella.

Menos a ella, justamente.

Le aferró de las muñecas, intentando transmitirle con el gesto que no pensaba hacerle daño, no quería, ¿cómo hacerlo si era su adorada Nami-swan? Pero ella, otra vez, volvía a herirlo de muerte al rechazarlo y gritarle, tratando de apartarlo de su lado.

Sanji tragó saliva cuando recibió la cachetada, aunque su rostro permaneció inmutable.

De haber sabido que ese era el momento ideal para salir corriendo, Nami no lo hubiera dudado un segundo, pero no lo hizo, necesitaba saber qué había sido de Sanji. Suponía que aún estaba, encerrado ahí, en ese cuerpo.

Lo miraba y no lo entendía, para cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. Dio la vuelta, tratando de correr, pero tropezó, y el viejo Sanji pareció reaccionar por un segundo, arrodillándose en un intento fútil por ayudarla y transmitirle paz.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó fuera de así, aterrada y desconcertada.

Sanji sólo quería auxiliarla, quería liberarla de esa atadura que le impedía ver que nadie, jamás, podía amarla de la manera en la que él la amaba. ¿La navegante no se daba cuenta de que su felicidad estaba a su lado?

Le dolió, como siempre le dolía el desprecio que le dedicaba. No le gustaba que Nami-san le rechazase, no le gustaba las heridas que le provocaban sus palabras, y ahora, esa mirada. No le gustaba ver miedo en esos ojos.

Tenía que cerrarlos, tenía que quitárselos de alguna forma.

La falda levantada permitió ver más de lo que una dama debería mostrar. Nami intentó arreglársela con torpeza, como si la prenda fuera relevante en ese momento. Se arrastró por el suelo tratando de tomar distancia del cocinero. Siempre tomaba distancia de él. Pero le dolía el tobillo y por alguna extraña razón no podía pararse.

Sanji se dio cuenta de que el somnífero puesto en el té comenzaba a hacer efecto; tal como había calculado.

Fue fácil manipularla; fue fácil para él, en ese momento, justificar lo que estaba haciendo. Nami se removió con el único fin de evitar que Sanji le abriera las piernas y así ultrajarla.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sanji le hacía eso? Lo mismo se preguntaba el rubio, ¿Por qué Nami lo rechazaba? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué no podía ver cuánto la amaba y cuánto daño le hacía su indiferencia? Dolor. No pretendía que Nami sintiese siquiera un poco de ese dolor.

Él jamás le haría daño a una mujer. Por eso la durmió, porque desde un inicio no había estado en sus planes causarle sufrimiento, no quería tenerla consciente para que padeciese el daño.

Tal vez se había pasado de la raya, quizás no tuvo que haberla forzado, si después de todo ese no era el fin; pero tampoco había podido evitarlo.

Tocar la suave piel de Nami-swan, oler su perfume femenino y sentir su calor, antes de la frialdad absoluta, le había conmovido, tanto que lloró. Al mismo tiempo que eyaculó.

No sabía si lloraba por eso o por arrepentimiento. Definitivamente no debió haberla profanado de esa forma.

Pero ya, lo hecho, hecho estaba. No podía cambiarlo, no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Acurrucado contra la roca, como si se tratase del pequeño Sanji que hacía tiempo había naufragado con el pirata Zeff, observó el cuerpo inerte de la navegante. Se secó las lágrimas y puso manos a la obra, debía serenarse y llevar a cabo el ritual con calma, o todo iba salir mal.

 _La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío._

Nunca creyó en esa frase, porque al menos para él no se trataba de una venganza.

…

Todos habían perdido el día en el pueblo, aunque Sanji lo aprovechó encerrado en el Sunny. Había pedido ser él quien se quedase a cuidar el barco, pues tenía mucho por cocinar.

Luffy entró como un huracán reclamando su porción. Zoro ingresó detrás masajeándose la nuca, poco después Usopp en compañía de Chopper y haciendo el barullo habitual. Antes de servir como cada noche la comida, esperó a que su querida Robin y los dos que faltaban se sentasen a la mesa.

—¡Esto está delicioso, Sanji! —exclamó Luffy contento de tener por fin carne después de una mala racha en alta mar.

—¿Y Nami? —preguntó el espadachín al paso, sorprendido de que Sanji no hubiera puesto el plato que le correspondía a ella.

El idiota siempre era muy quisquilloso con el tema, y nadie empezaba a comer si sus chicas no estaban presentes.

—Fue de compras al pueblo —respondió Usopp, tratando de salvar su ración de las garras del capitán—, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres —dijo, haciendo alusión a que Nami con dinero era un peligro.

—Sanji —la vocecita de Chopper interrumpió la algarabía del barco. Brook y Franky dejaron de parlotear entre ellos, como si recién reparasen en el mutismo del cocinero—¿Te sientes bien? —continuó el doctor con preocupación—No has comido nada.

—Estoy bien —contestó con un semblante indiferente, inexpresivo. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo—. Iré a sacar la basura.

Todos volvieron a lo suyo, a seguir comiendo y conversando, pero Robin se puso de pie yendo detrás de un extraño Sanji. A ella algunas cosas no se le escapaban.

Ahora, a quien miraban raro era a la arqueóloga, pues que Sanji fuera a tirar algunas cosas al mar, no tenía nada de relevante, sin embargo Robin parecía muy curiosa al respecto.

Tenía motivos.

Y mientras Sanji se deshacía del cuerpo de Nami, de aquellas partes que no se podían cocinar como el torso y la cabeza, era ajeno a que Robin contemplaba la dantesca escena.

Cuando vio a la arqueóloga, dejó caer los huesos por la borda, plantando una de esas sonrisas habituales que solía dedicarle a sus chicas.

—¿Qué pasa —preguntó con naturalidad—, mi querida Robin-chwan quiere postre?

Nadie iba a entender, nunca, el acto supremo que como cocinero representaba para él.

Sólo había querido honrar a su querida Nami-swan.

Ahora la navegante era parte de todos, y lo sería de él cuando se sentase a la mesa a comer el plato más especial y excelso que sus manos hubieran creado.

Cocinaría lo que quedaba de la carne, entonando una canción de amor en memoria a ella.

* * *

 **Fin**

 _XD WTF! Dita se fue al carajo XD tenía tantas ganas de hacer esta historia desde que vi como prompt "canibalismo" en una de las tablas que tomé en Retos Ilustrados, porque ya toqué otros temas como la necrofilia y me faltaba este. Son temas delicados, que no me gustan tratarlos a la ligera o con humor, desde ya…_

 _Quizás falta explicar más cosas, pero en mi cabeza están implícitas, como el rechazo de Nami, la antropofagia de Zeff frente a Sanji cuando es un niño, el detalle de ser cocinero y la importancia que le da a las manos por eso, en contraposición a lo frío que son los japoneses que ni se tocan, y por último al hecho de que en muchas tribus que practicaban y practican el canibalismo, comer a una persona, simboliza hacerla parte de uno cuando muere._

 _Ya, igual creo que eso se entiende entre líneas, en sí, lo que quería más que nada, era escribir la parte final. Si sienten que tuve que haber narrado más, no se corten y díganlo._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Posdata a los cortos de mente y nula imaginación** : Me vale madres lo enferma que piensen que soy. No, no es que me esté atajando solamente, es que estoy cansada de leer esa clase de comentarios en fics similares.
> 
> Sí, necesito un psicólogo. Sí, estoy enferma. Sí, cuando menos lo esperes asesinaré a tu familia y me la comeré mientras me masturbo. Por lo tanto no tiene sentido que me lo digas, soy feliz así y no cambiaré porque un don nadie me lo diga a través de un comentario.
> 
> A ver si entienden de una puta vez que esto es literatura. No soy la primera persona en tocar la antropofagia, cito a Oda Eiichiro con el claro canibalismo con Zeff, y a la mitología con Cronos devorando a sus hijos al nacer. Y podría citar muchas más obras que tratan la necrofilia (sin ir más lejos es amor por la muerte, tema recurrente en muchos estilos literarios). Mirar hacia otro lado y negar una realidad, es de necios, y al necio, oídos sordos pero, como es un mundo libre y los idiotas andan libres… si vas a insultarme, al menos ten la decencia de poner los acentos donde corresponde para que no quedes más descerebrado de lo que de por sí, quedarás.


End file.
